


Humidity

by Princess_Pinky



Category: Secret Life of the American Teenager (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Pinky/pseuds/Princess_Pinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humidity creeps its way into everything, making lives unbearable, a formidable foe. But even in the dead of summer, in a remote hotel in Cancun, humidity has got nothing on the two people tangled beneath the cotton sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humidity

**A/N:** This fic started out as a conversation about heat and humidity, which then turned into a mental image of Radrian on their honeymoon, and transformed into three requests for a fic. So this is dedicated Caroline, Meadow, and Brenda from FanForum because I wouldn't have had the drive to write it if they hadn't all asked for it.

****

Humidity  


Cancun was hot this time of year. From June to November, the humidity permeated every square inch; there was no escape. Even on the coolest night, when the breeze whistled between the slippery leaves of the palm trees, it was overshadowed by the creeping and crawling of the hot mist.

On this night, the moon was a perfect silver crescent, high in the sky and surrounded by a billion winking little stars. Its pale light shown through the glassless windowpane, passed the fluttering cotton drapes, and barely illuminated sinewy sweat sleeked white skin. It was the curve of a back, with the shoulder bones arched beneath the skin and the muscles undulating just beneath the surface, all the way down to the lower back, where the white sheet began, concealing anything beyond.

A ripple effect was running through his body, causing him to move up and down like the waves lapping at the edge of the beach, just outside of the window. Every so often, he'd swoop his neck down like a swan and link his lips to the swollen, glossy ones belonging to the searing body beneath his.

Groans and gasps and contralto cries were as heavy in the air as the humidity itself. Each time their lips parted, an orchestra of deep throated song would satiate the cramped abode.

A twinkle of white glitter sparkled against the moonlight as ten manicured fingernails - painted and primmed in honor of recent matrimony - found their way to the wet skin of the white back. They tipped ten petite golden-sienna fingers, which at first began to massage the grinding muscles, then slowly the nails began to dig sharply and surely into the pale flesh.

" _Ricky!"_

Adrian threw her head back into her pillow, her black curls spilling around her head like a dark angel's halo. Her large, anime-like brown eyes opened as wide as could be while her thick lips transformed into a wide oval as she sucked a lungful of humidity. Her hand vacationed along the curve of his back until it planted itself on the nape of his neck. In an instant, she pushed his head down to bring their lips together.

Ricky could taste the broiling air on her breath. His tongue slid between her smooth teeth, feeling its way around her mouth before battling for dominance against hers. His head was at an angle and with their mouths in a vice lock, he could only breath through his nose. His lungs were burning against his chest as the air moved in and out of his nostrils, like an angry bull.

Adrian could feel herself shaking, seizing beneath him as his blazing hands gripped her shoulders, moved down along the curve of her underarms, lingered against her aching breasts, and then continued their ministrations across her belly until they found and gripped her rolling hips. She shudders as she gouged her fingers through his tousled brown hair and her eyes squeezed into slits as he emptied himself into her, filling her with all the love and devotion they'd had for each other since they were sixteen-years-old.

Ricky collapsed beside her on the small bed, their sweaty arms and legs still tangled together like a garden hose in the heat of summer. The sheets were strewn around them and beads of liquid covered their skin from their scalp to their toes. He admired Adrian from his sideways position and moved his fingers to her hair, which was wet and clinging to the sides of her face.

Adrian gently wrapped her fingers around his hand and guided it to her lips, where she carefully sucked the tip of each finger and nibbled it teasingly with the tips of her teeth before moving onto the next one. When she was done, she rolled over, climbing on top of her husband and positioning her exhausted head on his smooth abs. Her eyes fluttered closed, but she and Ricky both knew she wasn't asleep.

"I've never felt closer to you," he whispered across her exposed ear. His fingers were drawing undefined shapes on her bare back.

"I used to say that to you when we were kids," she exhaled without opening her eyes.

"I remember. And back then, I took advantage of it. I was so young and scared and stupid. I knew what I wanted - I knew _who_ I wanted - I was just afraid of you. Afraid of vulnerability."

"We both were. That's why we cheated for so long. We were pretty screwed up back then."

"I'd still be that way if I'd never met you." His fingers crawled into her hair, weaving back and forth like knitting needles. "You saved me, Adrian Lee."

"Adrian _Underwood_."

" _Mmm."_ Ricky purred. "I _love_ the sound of that."

Adrian opened her eyes and scooted her way up his body. Her lips trailed kisses like falling rose petals up the center of his chest, then she began to work her mouth around his neck like a vampiress.

Ricky arched his neck and his hands fell to Adrian's hips, hidden beneath the sheer cotton sheet. They began to knead her flesh as a baker kneads dough for his fresh bread. He shifted his knee, nudging it between his wife's thighs, causing her to elicit a quick moan into his neck. "We're gonna have to thank your father for the honeymoon," he spoke huskily.

"He said thanks enough we'll be not telling him what we did here…and not ringing him back anymore grandbabies…not for several years, anyway."

"That's funny," Ricky chuckled as he massaged her earlobe between his thumb and forefinger. "Your mother was not-so-subtly hinting at how much she'd like your daughter to have a sibling at the airport while you and your dad were hugging goodbye."

"Hmm. Speaking of kids," Adrian lulled, "how do you think they're doing? You think they miss us?"

"Ben and Amy promised to take them to the state fair. They're probably having so much fun right now they forgot we even exist."

"True," Adrian nodded against his neck. Her eyes fluttered like a toy doll's.

"So your mom wants another grandbaby and your dad doesn't…what should we do?"

"I don't thin I'd be opposed to giving them another grandbaby…not that I'd want to do it right away or anything, though."

"We _are_ a bit out of practice though, don'tcha think?"

"I'd say our last practice run was pretty good."

"Anyone can have one lucky run," Ricky exhaled. "I think we need to give it another round, just to be sure."

"You know me, practice makes perfect." Adrian felt Ricky's arms encircle her, but she sat up and firmly pressed her hand to his chest, shoving him deep into the mattress. _"Oh no,"_ she scolded. "I _let_ you be on top last time. This time we're playing by _my_ rules." The moonlight hit her eyes, illuminating their she-devilish brunette gleam. Without a word, Adrian grabbed the cotton sheet and pulled it up and over their heads, leaving the moonlight to reveal only the silhouettes on the wall.

The breeze whispered through the palm trees once more and the humidity still cloaked the air. But if one listened closely, a chorus of whispers and gasps could still be heard, fleeting through that airy window, and echoing through the humid night.


End file.
